


The Results of a Knife

by Pyrotechnics_Service



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Death, Don't Judge Me, I suck at titles, One-Shot, Stream of Consciousness, Vincent is my jackass baby and I love him, but i finished this in thirty minutes, seriously i have to stop banging out edgy one shots, so ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrotechnics_Service/pseuds/Pyrotechnics_Service
Summary: Final reflections of a dying narcissist.
Kudos: 1





	The Results of a Knife

So in the end, it was all for nothing, was it? 

The revelation didn’t come to him like he thought it would. 

Didn’t jackhammer into his chest, didn’t push his stomach off a cliff.

It settled on him like a scratchy wool blanket. 

Seeping into his mind, like poison in a drink. 

It was all for nothing, wasn’t it? 

Her knife stabbed into his heart, but he didn’t feel it. 

His limbs went slack, his thoughts slowed down.

And he couldn’t really find it in himself to care. 

It was all for nothing, wasn’t it?

All his pleasures, his money, the things he’d loved so much in this world, loved even more then the God he claimed to worship--

They wouldn’t mourn him.

Nothing would. 

Nobody would’ve, but himself. 

Oh how he’d loved himself. 

He’d chosen this bed, laid in it willingly, and only now was he realizing that--

It was all for nothing, wasn’t it?

Blackness was eating away at the corners of his vision, taking what little he could see away. 

Easing him into nothingness.

It was cold. 

Dark. 

Almost comforting. 

But not quite. 

All it told him was that it was all for nothing.

He’d lived for nothing. 

He’d die for nothing. 

And find nothing waiting for him.

His breathing stilled. 

And Vincent Smith died.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a terminal lack of Vincent in the Silent Hill fandom so I decided to do my part to rectify that. As you can probably tell by my pfp, I love this greasy goblin with all my heart and he deserves much more fic then he gets. I hope you enjoyed my one-page one-shot.


End file.
